sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
15 Minutes (Barry Manilow album)
15 Minutes is the 28th studio album by singer-songwriter Barry Manilow, which was released on June 14, 2011. Background The album was the first independent release of Manilow's career, through his Stiletto Entertainment label (distributed by Fontana/Universal Music). In interviews around the time of the release, Manilow said that his long-time friend and mentor, Clive Davis, had told him that he could not sell an album of Manilow performing any new Manilow songs now, given the string of great albums covering other artists's songs Manilow released in the 1990s and 2000s. But Manilow thought he could still be relevant as a songwriter too. This led to his second departure from Arista and the decision to go independent. Content Although described by Manilow as a concept album, it can be as accurately described as a rock opera, making this his debut in this genre. The majority of the songs were co-written with longtime lyricist Enoch Anderson, with one song, "Wine Song," co-written with another longtime lyricist, Adrienne Anderson. "He's a Star" was originally featured on Tryin' to Get the Feeling in 1975 as "She's a Star;" the version heard on 15 Minutes, in addition to the change in gender, is also recorded in a much more uptempo style compared to the original. Honors 15 Minutes won Manilow a Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album Grammy Award nomination in 2012. Commercial performance The album debuted on the ''Billboard'' 200 album chart at its peak position of number 7, his first studio album of mostly original songs to crack the Top 10 since 1979's One Voice. It also debuted on the UK Albums Chart at its peak of number 20. In Canada, the album reached number 36 on the Canadian Albums Chart. Storyline The album tells the story of a fictional singer/musician who dreams of fame ("15 Minutes"), works to achieve fame ("Work the Room"), and realizes his dream and shares the news of his success with his partner ("Bring on Tomorrow"). The main character then experiences the euphoria of realized dreams ("Now it's For Real"), and begins to enjoy a more indulgent lifestyle ("Wine Song"). The album goes on to explore fame from the outsider's viewpoint ("He's a Star"). In the middle section of the album, the main character begins to experience the downside of fame. He first deals with his partner's withdrawal from his parties and celebrations ("Written in Stone"). He becomes demanding and delusional, while remembering a letter received from a young lady who is equally delusional ("Letter from a Fan/So Heavy, So High"). Strained emotionally to the breaking point, he laments his solitude ("Everybody's Leaving"), then lashes out at his aides ("Who Needs You"). The point of view changes from internal to external, once again, as Manilow comments on the price of fame and the ferocity with which the press seems to latch on to a story of a star gone bad ("Winner Go Down"). Toward the end of the album, the main character has been abandoned, and he realizes that his career has been ruined ("Slept Through the End of the World"). After some time to think ("Reflection"), he gives himself a pep talk ("Trainwreck"), and begins to put the pieces back together. He realizes he can continue to perform ("15 Minutes (Reprise)"). The album's final track is an anthem to optimism ("Everything's Gonna Be Alright"). Track listing # "15 Minutes" # "Work the Room" # "Bring On Tomorrow" # "Now It's for Real" # "Wine Song" # "He's a Star" # "Written In Stone" # "Letter from a Fan / So Heavy, So High" (featuring Nataly Dawn) # "Everybody's Leavin'" # "Who Needs You" # "Winner Go Down" # "Slept Through the End of the World" # "Reflection" # "Trainwreck" # "15 Minutes (Reprise)" # "Everything's Gonna Be All Right" References Category:2011 albums Category:Barry Manilow albums Category:Rock operas Category:Concept albums